The design of athletic equipment and apparel as well as footwear involves a variety of factors from the aesthetic aspects, to the comfort and feel, to the performance and durability. While design and fashion may be rapidly changing, the demand for increasing performance in the market is unchanging. To balance these demands, designers employ a variety of foam materials and designs for the various components that make up athletic equipment and apparel as well as footwear, including cushioning elements.